


Beep II

by celestialteapot



Series: Unlimited Text Plan [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/328869">Beep</a>' but more Mycroft-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep II

Sherlock & Mycroft

Fuck off. - Sherlock

Non specific abuse or have I done something in particular? - Mycroft

You know. - Sherlock

I'm afraid I don't. - Mycroft

Yes you do. - Sherlock

Contary to popular belief, I am not psychic. - Mycroft

No, you have an extensive CCTV network. - Sherlock

Still not following. - Mycroft

Oh fuck off Mycroft. - Sherlock

 

Mycroft & 'Anthea'

OK? - Mycroft

OK. - Anthea

You know where I am. - Mycroft

Thanks :) - Anthea

 

Mycroft & Lestrade

Need to get pissed. - Greg

What's the occasion? - Mycroft

I think my wife is having an affair. - Greg

ETA 5 minutes. - Mycroft

 

Sherlock & John

Black, two sugars. - Sherlock

WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM! - John

 

Mycroft & ?

Crofty, can you pop in to see me when you get a minute?

In a meeting until 3. Is it important? - Mycroft

Do you have a file on Irene Adler?

I'll be there in 10. - Mycroft

 

Moriarty & Mycroft

Tick toc, Mr Holmes. - Jim

Saw you on TV, I like the tie. - Jim

You've lost weight. It suits you. - Jim

Your brother is on fine form. - Jim

What do you think of the hat? - Jim

I can see why you like that detective inspector. - Jim

That colour really brings out your eyes. - Jim

Did you get my present? - Jim

This is getting very tedious. - Mycroft

Oh don't worry, Mr Holmes, it won't be long now. - Jim

 

Irene & Mycroft

My, I didn't realise you had such a devilishly handsome brother, Mr Holmes - Irene

Leave him alone. - Mycroft

Jealous? - Irene

Do not push me, Ms Adler. - Mycroft

You seem stressed. Call me. - Irene

Not interested. - Mycroft

I can arrange for someone more your type. - Irene

I'm married. - Mycroft

Most of my clients are. I don't judge - Irene

Sherlock is not as innocent as you think. - Irene

Going shy on me, Mr Holmes? - Irene

Don't hurt him. - Mycroft

I can't promise that. - Irene.

 

Sherlock & Mycroft

Coffee, milk, bread, condoms. Not a very imaginative code, dear brother. - Sherlock

That's because it's my shopping list. - Mycroft

Do you know how many calories are in

That's why I need the condoms. - Mycroft

!!!!!! - Sherlock

We'll talk about you hacking into my phone later. - Mycroft

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think it's obvious that Sherlock has hit 'send' before finishing in the last one?
> 
> I actually feel I've got Mycroft a bit OOC but I was thinking that he might find it easier to be less... icy through written word. Dunno. Might revise.


End file.
